Gift
by ButterflyBroken
Summary: Dean isn't the kind of guy to give gifts- especially to other guys. But this is Cas, and it's Christmas- and suddenly Dean is out in the snow, unable to fathom why his relentless stubbornness has got in the way of the one person he is utterly in love with. A/U Normal Life; Light fluff of the Destiel kind; T for Dean's mouth, as per usual


**In the Snow**

_Silent Night, Holy Night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

"Dean. You _did_ tell Cas to come, right?"

Sam's thirteen year-old voice echoed from the kitchen where he was helping Mary make cookies. Dean glanced up in annoyance, casting a sideways look at John.

"'Course I did. You wanted him to come," Dean replied, grumbling as he shifted uneasily. He _had_ asked Cas to come, but it had taken him a week to work up the courage to do so. If it had been anyone else, he would've just said no to Sam and his parents- but this was _Cas_, his best friend since they were both only five. Plus Cas lived with his dickhead older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, and his younger bitch sister Anna.

Of course, aside from charity and such, there was also the fact that Dean hadn't had a girlfriend in a year (unheard of) and he was pretty sure it was Cas' fault. Since they had turned seventeen and become juniors, things had changed. Cas was now on the track team. Dean had always known Cas loved to run, but now that he could do it at school, Cas had gone from skinny to just plain gorgeously lithe and streamlined. Sometimes- although Dean would never admit it- watching Cas run was like watching an angel take flight. Every long, thin muscle in Cas body would tense and coil, only to release and lengthen gloriously as he _flew_ over the red track.

If there was one thing that sucked more than spending Christmas girl-less, it was spending Christmas with the reason you're girl-less.

**_ding-dong_**

"I got it!" Sam cried, rushing out from the kitchen with cookie dough stuck in his mop of hair. If there was one person who could rival Dean's love for Cas, it was Sam. Both Dean and Cas were four when Sam was born, so Cas became another older brother to Sam. In fact, Dean had to admit that Cas was more helpful when it came to picking up on the youngest Winchester's moods and little-kid emotions. Of course, Cas always loved to babysit Sam when Dean was too busy making out with his current girlfriend. Dean guessed that part of the reason Sam was so mature was because Cas had been around him since he was born.

"Cas!" Sam cried happily, squeezing the tall seventeen-year old with unabashed happiness. Sam was still at the age where hugs were okay for boys- and he _loved_ hugging. Dean had the feeling Sam wouldn't grow out of his touchy phase.

"Hello Sam. I brought you something," Cas said, grinning like he only ever did for Sam. Cas was usually a stoic person, but he always smiled for Sam- and his half-smiles always killed Dean. Sam beamed gloriously while he gushed at Cas in thanks, taking the huge brown bag to their Christmas tree. There were heavy footsteps on the stairs behind Dean as John descended, rumbling, "Cas is here, isn't he."

"Yeah, what gave him away? Sammy's giggles?" Dean snorted, shifting his weight awkwardly as he stood with his arms crossed. John raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. His expression seemed to say, "you're not fooling anyone with that jealousy". _Right. Not fooling anyone but myself._

* * *

After dinner and presents, Dean felt a little more relaxed. In fact, he felt very relaxed and was warming up to having Cas over. It wasn't as awkward as Dean had imagined it'd be- Cas was polite as usual, but he was smiling a lot more. Every look he sent towards the Winchesters was so full of love and joy Dean was sure he d start spewing rainbows.

"Um- I brought gifts," Cas said quietly, and he was brilliantly red. Dean had to resist the urge to squeeze him like Sam- but it was really hard when Cas was being so ridiculously cute. Mary smiled warmly at Cas, walking into the living room with a tray of hot chocolate. Cas carefully opened the brown bag, pulling out immaculately wrapped presents. _Figures they'd look perfect_. There were two small boxes for Mary and John, a big bag for Sam and a medium box for Dean.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sam's excited yell matched his huge smile as he pulled out a set of books from his bag. Dean vaguely recognized the title on one of them as some story about supernatural hunting brothers. "The whole series! But these haven't even come out yet," Sam cried. "They made an exception for a very special fan," Cas said, smiling at Sam's enthusiasm. Dean felt his heart bursting at the scene- Cas really knew how to make Sam smile.

John's lips lifted slightly as he opened his box- it was a gift card for one of the best auto supply shops in a nearby town, with no small sum on it. "Thanks, Cas,"he said gruffly, nudging Mary to open her gift. Mary laughed in delight at the silver angel keychain with a tiny, bright diamond and a prayer on the back. "It's beautiful, Cas."

"Dean, hurry up!" Sam said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down. Dean grumbled good-naturedly, ignoring his racing heart as he opened the box. His fingers froze above the tissue paper as he pulled it back and simply stared in disbelief. Rich, dark brown leather greeted him as he slowly pulled out the jacket, and he already knew it would fit perfectly. "Cas-," He started and stopped, choking on his words. It was too perfect for words and Sam laughed. "I think he likes it," Sam said, moving to clean the discarded tissue and wrapping paper.

"But- I didn t- I mean, I wasn t sure-," Dean fumbled with his words, dread weighing him down heavily. "I don't need a gift," Cas said, smiling. "Being here was the best thing you could give me." It was silent for a moment as Dean simply stared at the beautiful, perfect person in front of him. "You're such a sweetheart," Mary said, hugging Cas briefly as he blushed brightly. John chuckled at the sight before rising slowly. "Dean, we're out of milk- run down to the store and get some."

"But-,"

"It won t take long," John waved a hand, passing him a fifty dollar bill. Dean looked up in confusion, eyebrows knitted together. "Maybe you'll find something, hm?" John muttered, mussing his hair awkwardly. Dean grinned, nodding. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

The trip to the corner store was horrible. It took Dean five minutes by car, and it was all for nothing. He couldn't find anything remotely gift-y or appropriate for Cas. _So I'm going back empty-handed when Cas just got me the best gift I've ever received. Why didn't I just get him something before? Why am is such an idiot about him?_

Dean walked through the back door to put the milk away and heard the song before he reached the living room. _Silent Night_ was playing softly from the radio as Mary sang along in her soft voice- but what made Dean's heart ache was the other voice, the one that inexplicably sounded like an angel. Cas really had a beautiful voice. He was singing in harmony with Mary, soft yet strong, not too high or low.

The sound only made Dean feel his mistake even more and he bit his tongue hard, turning quickly to leave out the back door. It was snowing as Dean stood in the cold, staring up at the night sky. _I'm an idiot._

"Dean?" Cas was suddenly beside him, breath fogging the air as he stood in his thin white shirt and black pants. His blue eyes were wide and concerned, brighter than anything Dean had ever seen before. His hand was on Dean's arm, sudden and almost hot.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I just- I'm an idiot. I'm such a goddamn idiot," Dean said, choking back tears. Cas moved in front of him, hands finding their way to Dean s face. Hey. You're not an idiot. This isn't about the present, is it?" Dean didn't speak, too busy trying to calm himself.

"Dean," Cas began, exasperated, "There is _nothing_ you could give to me that would make me happier than simply being here. You're my friend, and that's enough to me," He said, flushing a little as he finished. Dean breathed deeply, watching his best friend's bright blue eyes, the curious light in them, the way he was soothingly rubbing circles on Dean's cheeks with his thumbs.

"No, it's not. It's not enough," Dean said roughly, and he took a deep breath, abandoning all pretense in favor of what he wanted. He _wanted_ Cas, he _wanted_ to give him everything and if that meant losing everything, so be it. Without a thought to stop him, Dean threaded his fingers through Cas dark hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

The air around them was warmer suddenly, and Dean vaguely felt Cas hand on his back, the other gripping his shirt tightly. It was as if Dean had never felt warmth before, never breathed, never been _alive_, because how could he know he was alive without this touch, this warmth, the feeling of Cas body and lips against his? Dean was running his tongue along Cas lips, begging for entrance, and Cas gave it willingly. In one small moment, Dean was beyond feeling anything but _Cas_, _you_, the fire and sparks and pure nerves that flared at a simple touch.

Lack of air was the only thing that parted them as Dean rested his forehead against Cas , both gasping for air and red.

"Thank you," Cas said breathlessly, eyes enormous and _blue _as he gazed up at Dean.

"For what?" Dean replied, confused and still high from the kiss.

"The present," Cas murmured against Dean's lips, and once again they were inseparable.

* * *

**This seemed- to me- like the longest Destiel fic I've ever written 0.0 I didn't have a rough idea going into it like I usually do; I just _wrote_. This was actually for a Deviant Art Christmas Secret Santa exchange :p Yes, the cover art is mine.**


End file.
